Bring-me to life
by DanyPimentel
Summary: Abro os olhos e vejo a casa ao longe, o alivio toma conta de meu corpo... Tudo aquilo, as palavras, os gestos e a dor foram apenas um sonho, e ao me levantar uma dor excruciante toma conta de todo meu corpo, caio no chão e percebo que estou nua,vejo sangue escorrendo de minha coxa e sangue já seco entre minhas pernas. Me arrasto ate a arvore mais proxima... Eu preciso de ajuda
1. Sinopse

**Bring-me to life**

_Sinopse_

_Abro os olhos e vejo a casa ao longe, o alivio toma conta de meu corpo e solto um suspiro profundo... Tudo aquilo, as palavras, os gestos e a dor foram apenas um sonho, sento sobre minhas pernas e me inclino para levantar, me apoio na minha perna esquerda e uma dor excruciante toma conta de todo meu corpo, caio no chão e percebo que estou nua,vejo sangue escorrendo de um corte em minha coxa e entre minhas pernas sangue já seco. Dou um grito agoniado e percebo movimentação a alguns metros dentre a floresta, me arrasto para uma arvore próxima e me apoio, lagrimas então escorrem por meu rosto... Eu preciso de ajuda._

* * *

**Rewies amores, por favor!**

**Essa semana ainda eu posto o primeiro capitulo *0***


	2. My Purity

**2º Capitulo_My Purity**

Hoje é o dia, minha festa de 15 anos, eu estou linda, realizada, meus pais economizaram desde meu nascimento e não tinha como ficar melhor.

Paul, o garoto mais lindo da escola viria na minha festa e seria meu par para minha dança de debutante!

Não vi o tempo passar e todos já estavam em minha festa, menos Paul. Recebi uma mensagem em meu celular de um numero desconhecido

''_Olá Bella, te espero em frente o portão, tenho uma surpresa para vc._

_Alias, você esta muito linda_

_ Paul''_

Fiquei emocionada e me apressei indo ao portão. Dei uma desculpa que tinha que ir ao banheiro e segui rumo a porta

Cheguei no lugar combinado e não tinha ninguém lá, pensei que talvez Paul estivesse atrasado então o esperaria ali mesmo. De repente senti uma mão me agarrar e pressionar um pano humido com algo forte em minha boca, me debati tentando sair daquele aperto mas quanto mais me debatia mais eu ficava zonza, senti meu corpo caindo e fui perdendo os sentidos aos poucos...

Acordei com um pul,o assustada com o que tinha acontecido, estava com as mãos e os pés amarrados sentada em cima de um toco de arvore. Observei minha volta e notei que estava longe da festa, me desesperei ao ver meu lindo vestido jogado junto a lama, notando também que estava apenas com a langeri. Tentei me levantar, mas com minhas mãos e pés atados me restou apenas gritar. Puxei fôlego e quando estava prestes a chamar ajuda senti uma lamina sendo pressionada em minha garganta. Sobressaltei-me e ao ver o rosto da pessoa cuja faca estava em punho, era um antigo amigo de meu pai, qual não lembro o nome. Ele apertou a faca com mais força e atou minha boca com uma mordaça improvisada.

Apavorada não liguei para a faca em meu pescoço e me forcei a levantar, sem sucesso. Ele me apertou em direção ao chão e cai sentada no toco. Dava murmúrios tentando protestar contra aquilo, mas em troca recebi um tapa estralado, pela primeira vez o ouvi falar:

''Shiii... Shiii, menina, ta com medo? Ta com medo é? Será uma pena manchar seu corpo para sempre en? Uma garota tão bonita, pena que eu deixarei uma mancha em você tão profunda que nunca será esquecida -Deu um riso maléfico- Você deve estar perguntando por baixo dessa mordaça por que eu estou fazendo isso... Seu pai, aquele viado, faliu minha impressa e me deixou na rua

Estava cada vez mais aflita, em seu olhar eu não via uma pontada de sanidade, ele estava fora dos eixos.

-Ele não pensou em que eu sou capas, ele não pensou na palavra VINGANÇA- passou as mãos em meu cabelo e o puxou para baixo deixando meu pescoço exposto- você vai sofrer menina, você vai sofrer como nunca sofreu antes.

Puxei minha cabeça para cima com força sentindo fios de cabelos ficarem na sua mão. Ele virou de costas para mim e eu ouvi o barulho da fivela de seu cinto. Fiquei desesperada, como ele pode fazer uma coisa dessas comigo? Ele está completamente maluco.

Ele retirou o cinto e desabotoou as calças. Consegui retirar a mordaça e dei um grito forte clamando ajuda. Ele se sobressaltou e veio correndo em minha direção e tampou minha boca com brutalidade. Eu o mordi na palma da mão, com o intuito de arrancar sangue, e consegui. Ele deu um gemido de dor e logo deu um soco em meu estomago me fazendo engasgar. Ele se aproximou e me puxou para perto, segurou meu corpo no chão e retirou meu sutiã. Tentei me levantar e então senti algo perfurando minha coxa, senti a dor do corte e senti o sangue escorrer livremente, ele havia me esfaqueado. Meu corpo amoleceu, e foi a vez dele agir, puxou minha calcinha para o lado e me penetrou com força.

Senti-o entrar rasgando o que via pela frente. A dor foi intensa, gritei automaticamente de dor e agonia. Ele, vendo que eu iria chamar atenção tampou minha boca com a mão suja e estocava mais fundo e mais forte a cada minuto. Parecia que ele nunca ia acabar, minhas forças foram deixando meu corpo e eu fiquei imóvel e molenga no chão. Vi minha visão escurecendo e agradeci mentalmente por desmaiar e não ter mais que aguentar aquilo.

A ultima coisa que vi foi seu rosto preenchido de prazer, o rosto que ficaria para sempre em minha memória. O rosto do infeliz que retirou tudo o que me era importante. O rosto do meu estuprador.

* * *

Esse capitulo foi tenso... o.o

Rewies gente, por favor! Vou postar o próximo amanha ou depois de amanha...

Beijinhos!

DanyPimentel


	3. The Shock

**Capitulo 2_ The Shock**

**POV Narrador**

Bella se tornou uma pessoa fechada, após o ocorrido ela nunca mais foi a mesma. O estupro virou repercussão em toda a cidade, ''A garota que foi violentada em sua própria festa de 15 anos''.

Nas horas em que Bella esteve fora Leah, sua melhor amiga sentiu sua falta e avisou as pessoas, todos começaram a procurá-la e só uma hora após seu desaparecimento a acharam. Bella estava na mata, encontraram-na encostada em uma arvore, nua, e com um corte na coxa, ela estava sonolenta, efeito da droga que foi injetada em sua corrente sanguinea pelo criminoso. Seu vestido estava na lama, e seus trapos que já foram langeri jogadas no chão.

Bella nunca melhorou de seu estado depressivo, seu mundo se tornou cinza e sem graça. Seus pais, não agüentando mais o estado da filha mudaram-se de cidade, foram para Forks, uma pequena cidade nublada, onde seu pai teira um emprego melhor que o de Jacksonville.

Na cidade nova, Bella fez poucos amigos, e sua melhor amiga se chamava Alice, baixinha, meiga e com jeitinho de fada. Ela tinha os cabelos repicados e curtos, corpinho magro e delicado.

Bella a chamava de duende, pois era serelepe e agitada, sempre com um sorriso no rosto e pensando positivo. Alice não sabia sobre o trauma de Bella, mas sabia que ela escondia-a alguma coisa, até o dia que a perguntou sobre isso:

**Flach-back ON**

_**POV Alice**_

Aquilo estava me incomodando, sempre que eu perguntava sobre a antiga cidade de Bella ela tentava mudar de assunto e um rosto fúnebre e sem vida tomava o lugar de seu rostinho tímido, eu tinha que conversar com ela.

-Bella, o que você tanto me esconde?

-O que?- fez cara de desentendida, safada

-Você, quanto toco no assunto de Jacksonville você fica estranha, como se algo te perturbasse, como se você não gostasse de falar sobre isso

-Ah... Alice... Não gosto nada de falar sobre isso, é uma coisa muito seria... – novamente seu rosto ficou sem vida

-Bella, por favor, eu posso te ajudar se você quiser – ela me olhou com uma cara de desdém, me assustei, ela nunca havia me olhado com esse olha.r

-Não Alice, ninguém pode me ajudar. Ninguém... –suspirou- Olha Alice, eu vou te contar, Ok? Vou te contar, mas só não vai ser hoje, é um assunto delicado e muito doloroso.

-Ok –Abracei-a e ela retribuiu com força- Pode contar comigo ta?

Fiquei curiosa, mas eu a entendia, não posso força-la a nada, e pelo jeito dá para ver como é duro para ela falar sobre isso.

**Flach-Back OFF**

_**POV narrador**_

Certo dia, as duas estavam na sala de aula após o termino do horário conversando e marcando um dia para irem estudar. Laurent, o menino mais mulherengo do colégio foi na direção delas e ao passar por trás de Bella lhe deu um tapa na bunda, Bella foi pega de surpresa e travou, a cor de seu rosto mudou de rosinha para cinza, ela entrou em choque e seus olhos se arregalaram, sua respiração travou e ela foi perdendo a conciência, desabando no chão antes que Alice pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

* * *

Olá genteee

No proximo capitulo as coisas começam a ficar interessante!

Autores vivem de Reviews, respiram Reviews e fuma Reviews ushauhsaus'

Reviews gente, ajuda o autor a postar mais rapido

Bjs, DanyPimentel


	4. Pain

POV Bella

Senti um tapa em minha bunda e repentinamente flash's do acontecimento vieram em minha cabeça... Um ano ja havia se passado e aquilo ainda atormentava todos os meu dias e noites.

_**''S**hiii... Shiii, menina, ta com medo? Ta com medo é? Será uma pena manchar seu corpo para sempre en? Uma garota tão bonita, pena que eu deixarei uma mancha em você tão profunda que nunca será esquecida**''**_

_**''E**le retirou o cinto e desabotoou as calças. Consegui retirar a mordaça e dei um grito forte clamando ajuda.**''**_

_**''S**enti-o entrar rasgando o que via pela frente. A dor foi intensa, gritei automaticamente de dor e agonia**''**_

_**''A** ultima coisa que vi foi seu rosto preenchido de prazer, o rosto que ficaria para sempre em minha memória.**''**_

Senti meu corpo amolecer e ouvi ao longe um grito apavorado,quanto mais meu corpo perdia as forças mais minha visão se escurecia e o grito ficava mais perto, até que notei que o grito, na verdade era meu, e então apaguei...

**POV Alice**

Bella começou a ficar branca e cortou o ar com um grito doloroso, levou as mãos as orelhas e desabou no cão desmaiada, fiquei chocada com tudo que aconteceu , ele apenas havia lhe dado um tapa. Me apresei em ajuda-la, gritei por ajuda e o safado do Laurent saiu correndo para não ser flagrado como causa do desmaio de Bella.

Deitei-a em meu colo e liguei para o 190 pedindo socorro. Em poucos minutos a sala estava lotada de alunos e professores curiosos e Bella ainda inconsciente. A ambulância chegou em pouco tempo.

Agora cá estou eu, na sala de espera, preocupada e esperando noticias sobre ela. Vi um enfermeiro vindo em minha direção, bonito, aparentava ter 18 anos, cabelos enrolados e porte atlético, não podia negar, era muito atraente. Vi em seu crachá que seu nome era Jasper Hale, eu conheço esse sobrenome em algum lugar.

- Bella Swan?

- Aqui, sou a amiga- levantei preocupada

- Você é Alice Cullen?- assenti -Bom... A senhorita Swan não tem nada, foi apenas um susto que ocasionou o desmaio. As vezes causada por traumas do passado ou sustos muito grandes envolvendo amigos ou familiares. Ela esta em soro mas poderá ser liberada quando o saco esvaziar, quando acabar aperto o botão que está na parede ao lado da cama que eu ou alguma enfermeira irá libera-la. Ela te espera no quarto.

Virou as costas e saiu andando para outro lado do hospital... Homem delicia hahahaha'

Entrei na sala onde Bella estava e a encontrei com os olhos fora de foco, como se estivesse pensando em algo muito importante. Ao me ver forçou um sorriso sem vida, sua perna estava descoberta e vi em sua coxa direita um corte de 10 centímetros aparentemente feita com uma faca. Cheguei perto e toquei-a, Bella que até então estava com os olhos fechados os abriu bruscamente e recuou a perna.

Seus olhos estavam me avisando para não tocar naquilo e a respeitei, afinal provavelmente essa cicatriz estava dentre a historia que ela havia prometido me contar.

**POV Bella**

Ao ser liberada meus pais estavam esperando na sala de espera, minha mãe, Renée, estava muito preocupada e meu pai, Charlie com os nervos a flor da pele, ele foi o que mais se culpou pelo o corrido.

Nos próximos dias não fui para escola, meus pais insistiram para eu ficar em casa. Dias depois voltei para a escola, eu era a fofoca da escola, como o esperado, 'A garota que teve um colapso após o maior gato a cantar'. A tarde fui para a casa de Alice pegar a matéria que havia perdido e estudar para a prova de amanha.

Quando ja era 18:00 eu liguei para minha mãe avisando que dormiria na casa de Alice, pois teria que terminar um trabalho. Quando era 19:00 a campainha tocou, Alice estava ocupada editando os slides e pediu para eu abrir a porta.

Quando abri a porta o homem mais lindo que eu ja havia visto estava parado em minha frente. Fiquei paralisada e Alice veio correndo e gritando em direção do garoto, pulou em seu colo e o encheu de beijos no rosto, arrastando-o casa a dentro exclamou:

-Edward! Edward, é você mesmo? Como veio para cá tão cedo? Terminou as coisas lá na grecia?- falou sorrindo

- Alice, calma, sim, terminei tudo lá e ja até transferi o dinheiro para a conta daqui- falou com sua voz rouca e masculina

-Aaaa! Eba! Bella, esse é Edward, meu irmão- gritou pulando de alegria- Eddie, essa é Bella, minha melhor amiga!

- Oi, Bella- disse com sotaque grego, enfatizando o Bella, como se fosse para me provocar

-Oi...- falei envergonhada.

- Edward, mamãe esta em uma viagem com papai no Brasil, contrataram ele para a cirurgia do presidente de lá, eles embarcaram hoje.

-Hm... O presidente? Nossa... Carlisle esta subindo na vida em Alice - olhou vagamente para a casa ao redor- Que bom saber.

- Eddie, vc vai ficar aqui agora neh? Ninguem mexeu no seu quarto... - Disse com esperança

- Por enquanto Alice... Por enquanto vou ficar. Mas você tem que entender que já sou adulto, no final desse ano eu faço 19 e quero começar a faculdade ano que vem.

- Aah... Entendi- disse cabisbaixa

Alice o amava, estava claro em suas ações, eles tinham uma ligação muito forte, como se fossem irmãos de sangue. Alice havia me dito que tinha um irmão adotado, grego. Pelo visto era ele.

Subi as escadas de fininho e fui ler meu livro, estava sobrando lá.

* * *

_Prontinho gente, desculpa a demora._

_Fui em um acampamento e passei o fim de semana lá_

_Reviews por favor gente..._

_ Faz eu escrever e publicar mais rapido, alem de dar inspiração para que os capitulos fiquem melhores e mais legais_

_Bjs amores, **DanyPimentel**_


	5. Bitter Dreams

**4º Capítulo**

** Bitter Dreams**

Poucos minutos depois Alice voltou para o quarto, vendo que estávamos sozinhas perguntei:  
-Ali, por que seu irmão estava na Grécia?  
-Ah, haha, ele estava resolvendo às ultimas coisas sobre a herança dele.  
-Oi? Herança?- Poxa, agora sim eu estava confusa.  
-Ele foi adotado com 13 anos, seus pais morreram em um assalto - Ela olhou para umas fotos que estavam na parede - Assim... Quando eu e minha família fomos para a Grécia em uma viagem eu o encontrei chorando, ele tinha 10 anos, estava com terno e gravata, na época eu tinha 7 anos, eu fiquei com dó e quando meus pais se descuidaram eu fui em sua direção. Perguntei-o porquê estava chorando, e ele me disse que estava no enterro de seus pais e irmão - Ela olhou para a porta do quarto de Edward e continuou - Ele disse que agora iria para a casa de adoção em Roma, onde era sua cidade natal.  
- Então, você logo teve a ideia de falar com seus pais para adotarem-no?  
- Sim, mamãe dizia que Edward era um anjo, meus pais se apaixonaram por ele e logo entraram com o pedido de adoção. Papai ficou 3 meses lá resolvendo todos os transmites e mamãe voltou comigo para cá. Ele é grato até hoje.-

Eu percebi em seus olhos que ela me escondia algo, mas não insisti... Todos têm segredos.  
Alice me pediu ajuda para o jantar, e como ela era um desastre na cozinha a fiz lavar a louça. Cuidei de todo o jantar, fiz lasanha ao molho branco e salada de rúcula, receita especial de minha vó.  
Edward desceu as escadas e seu rosto me fez rir, ele olhou com uma cara de faminto para o forno e parabenizou-me pelo cheiro. Pedi para Alice e Edward colocarem a mesa enquanto eu terminava a sobremesa.  
O jantar foi divertido e gostoso, fui parabenizada várias e várias vezes pelos dois por causa da minha salada.  
Fomos todos dormir ás 00:30 após lavar e arrumar toda a cozinha.

Nos últimos anos, desde minha festa de 15 os sonhos me aparecem todas as noites, ás vezes como flashs, outras vezes como outros acontecimentos parecidos. Eu me revirava na cama e não conseguia pegar no sono, estava com medo de que meus pesadelos me fizessem acordar a casa inteira. Dei uma cochilada e sonhei com o que se repetia quase todos os dias. O homem que me usou aparece em minha frente e eu me viro para correr, corro, corro e corro, mas não me afasto dele, uma hora ele começa a correr mais rápido e mais rápido e então ele chega até mim e me joga no chão sussurrando palavras abomináveis ''_Você vai sofrer como nunca sofreu antes_''.  
Acordo em um pulo, lágrimas brotam em meus olhos, respiro fundo e resolvo descer para beber água, pensando em esfriar um pouco a cabeça e tentar esquecer pelo menos durante algum tempo todo aquele pesadelo que vivi.  
Descendo as escadas fiquei com medo de cair, pois meu corpo estava tremendo e minha vista embaçada. Olhei para o topo e nenhum movimento foi detectado no quarto de Alice. Acendi as luzes e continuei descendo, mas o que eu vi me surpreendeu.

* * *

**O**lá leitores lindos que comentam minha fic e leitores fantasma lindos também!

Obrigada pelos Reviews!

Agora eu tenho uma **BETA**

Eeeeeeeee! \o/

O nome dela é** BellsCristina**

Obrigadooo Bells por aceitar ser minha beta!

Vou postar o mais rápido possível!

Beijos, **DanyPimentel**

**_N/B:_**

_Hello! Sou BellsCristina e tenho a honra de ser a beta dessa fic da Dany que amo a cada capítulo que leio. Bom, estou mais ansiosa do que todas vocês com o próximo._

_Dany, obrigada e até a próxima meus amores._

_Xoxo*_


	6. Lasagna

**5º Capitulo_ **_**Lasagna**_

_''Olhei para o topo e nenhum movimento foi detectado no quarto de Alice. Acendi as luzes e continuei descendo, mas o que eu vi me surpreendeu. ''_

Edward estava parado, só de boxer preta, encostado na bancada comendo a lasanha que eu havia feito, e para piorar eu estava com um pijama curtíssimo azul de Alice. Ele me encarou e seus olhos vagaram por meu corpo.

Congelei, e ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. Sai de meu transe e fui até a pia, peguei um copo e enchi de água. O clima estava tenso e eu notava de vez em quando seu olhar se direcionando para meu traseiro e se desviando rápido.

Para cortar o silêncio e meu estado sobre seu corpo e o que ele estava usando, resolvi abrir minha boca:

-Esta boa?

-O que?- Disse com a boca cheia

-A lasanha. – Respondi, apontando para o prato quase vazio.

-Aah...- Engoliu – Está ótima.

-Que bom- Falei orgulhosa. Não era um chefe de cozinha, mas eu estava cada vez melhor no que fazia.

-Você é daqui?- Perguntou - Quero dizer... Nunca tinha te visto com Alice.

-Aah, não, não. Sou de Jacksonville.

-Jacksonville? Por que mudou para esse fim de mundo? – Perguntou com total curiosidade.

Aquilo me atingiu, não pela pergunta, mas pela resposta. Como diria a ele? _**'**Ah, Edward, sabe como é, na minha festa eu fui estuprada por um homem que não sabemos quem é, fiquei louca e meus pais tiveram que mudar para cá... Coisa normal.** '**_

-Bom... Meu pai recebeu uma proposta de emprego melhor - Menti- Sabe?

-Ah, entendo - Disse desconfiado.

Edward olhou o relógio e falou:

-Já são 3:45, não estou com sono, quer me acompanhar em um filme?- Disse olhando para o chão.

Corei bruscamente, senti minhas bochechas começarem a ficar mais quente, mas assenti.

-Vou esquentar um pouco de lasanha, você quer?

-Um pouco - Foi para a sala e de lá perguntou - A garota da capa vermelha ou The Runaways?

-A garota da capa vermelha, The Runaways é muito chato...

Fui para a sala com pratos de lasanha e dois BIG copos de Coca-Cola.

Assistimos ao filme e ri de sua cara quando a cena de sexo ocorreu.

Edward parece não ter se importado com nossas vestes, apesar de todos os meus olhares e os dele para nossos corpos.

Estávamos quietos quando as luzes se acenderam e Alice apareceu no topo da escada. Ela olhou com cara de desconfiada, mas sua expressão relaxou quando viu a distancia que estávamos. Veio em nossa direção e no caminho olhou feio para Edward.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? - Disse me olhando - São 4 e meia da manhã.

- Nada Alice, eu acordei e, sem sono, vim assistir, Bella acordou e me acompanhou... Só!

- Ah... Que filme?

-A garota da capa vermelha - Eu disse.

-O que? Vocês estavam assistindo essa maravilha sem mim?- Esbravejou- Edward!

-Calma outro dia você pode assisti... – Edward respondeu à Alice.

-Aah... Já está no fim? – Alice respondeu um tanto triste.

-Aham. – Eu respondi.

- O que vocês vão assistir depois?

- Não sei... – Edward respondeu pensativo.

- Eu quero assistir À ira dos anjos. – Alice respondeu saltitando frente a nós.

- Serio? Ok. – Edward respondeu, afastando no sofá para que Ali sentasse.

Terminamos de assistir o filme e Ali nos acompanhou no outro.

Ao terminar os filmes, cada um dirigiu as suas camas e adormecemos. Acordamos às duas horas da tarde, Alice e eu fomos para minha casa.

* * *

**_Eai... O que acharam?_**

**_Ficou curtinho neh?_**

**_Eu sei...  
_**

**_O próximo já esta pronto!_**

**_Postei uma One-shot muito fofa betada pela Bells, leiam-na, aposto que vocês vão gostar_**

**_Bejinhos amores e até a próxima!_**

**_Comente pessoal, quanto mais comentários mais rápido eu posto!_**

**_N/B:_**

**Capítulo curtinho, né?**

**Mas bem interessante.**

**Espero vocês na próxima.**

**_Bells'_**


	7. Dreams

**Capítulo 6_Dreams**

Nas próximas semanas de férias eu não vi Edward. Ás vezes ele estava fora de casa, ás vezes estava dormindo ou apenas não dava sinal de vida.

Depois da noite em que assistimos ao filme, nunca mais seu sorriso saiu da minha mente.

O sinal da saída tocou e fui para casa de carona com Alice. Chegando a minha casa, fui para meu quarto e liguei o computador, abri o meu Skype, e vi que havia uma solicitação de amizade. " ". Aceitei e chamei-o já que estava online.

_Eu: Edward? Oi!_

_Edward Cullen: Oi Bella, tudo bem?_

_Eu: Sim e você?_

_Edward Cullen: Também..._

_Eu: Alice te passou meu Skype?_

_Edward Cullen: Não kk, ela deixou o dela ligado e eu vi e te adicionei._

_Eu: Ah bom! :D_

_Edward Cullen: Tá fazendo o quê, Bella?_

_Eu: Só ouvindo musicas e você?_

_Edward Cullen: Arrumando meu novo quarto._

_Eu: Novo quarto?_

_Edward Cullen: É. Troquei de quarto, gosto mais do de hóspedes._

_Eu: Sério? O cor de rosa? KKKKKKKKK_

_Edward Cullen: NÃO! KKKK Deus, o que está passando pela sua cabeça? Eu o pintei de Azul marinho, quer ver?_

_Eu: Quero!_

_Edward Cullen: Então liga a web!_

_Eu: Ok._

Liguei a web cam e de cara vi Edward sem camisa e com a bochecha suja de tinta, ri e olhei para o quarto, era um azul forte, quase preto, parecido com a cor do universo.

_Eu: Que bonito! Nossa, parece o espaço._

_Edward Cullen: É mesmo..._

_Eu: Hey... Edward... Seu rosto esta sujo de tinta! KKKKK_

_Edward Cullen: Tinta? Kkkk_

Edward olhou seu reflexo no espelho da parede e tirou a tinta seca. Voltou para o computador e digitou:

_Edward Cullen: Bella, você vai vir na festa de ano novo?_

_Eu: Vou sim por quê?_

_Edward Cullen: Ah... Nada não, é mês que vem já._

_Eu: Sim! Eu estou muito ansiosa! Vou ajudar vocês na decoração!_

_Edward Cullen: É mesmo? Legal..._

Aquilo mexeu comigo... Pensar que eu estaria no mesmo lugar que ele por várias horas, Edward, Ali e eu, sozinhos arrumando a decoração.

Senti meu estomago revirar e senti cocegas em minhas mãos. Edward, então, interrompeu meu pensamento me chamando no Skype:

_Edward Cullen: Bella, você já tem par para a dança do recomeço?_

Dança do recomeço é uma pequena valsa de comemoração ao ano novo. 30 minutos antes da meia noite os jovens são chamados na pista e ocorre a dança. Eu ainda não havia um par, não por falta de pedidos, mas por medo de algo dar errado.

_Eu: Não... Por quê?_

_Edward Cullen: Eh... Eu também não... Você gostaria de fazer par comigo?_

A web cam ainda estava ligada e eu podia ver sua face corada e que ele estava completamente sem jeito.

_Eu: Sério? Hum... Acho que eu quero sim, vai ser legal!_

_Edward Cullen: Vai! Obrigado Bella, agora irei sair. Xoxo_

_Eu: XOXO_

Fiquei pasma, Edward Cullen convidando-me para dançar? Novidade!

Mas... E se algo der errado? Eu nunca mais iria olhar em seu rosto de tanta vergonha.

Desliguei o PC e deitei-me na cama, refletindo sobre o que havia ocorrido adormeci.

_**Sonho ON**_

_Eu corria pela grama molhada, apenas de shorts e blusa, nevava e eu passava frio, meus pés descalços estavam dormentes do orvalho gelado e eu, inutilmente, tentava me cobrir com os braços._

_Ao longe um borrão se formava, do borrão nasceu um homem e de um homem nasceu Edward. Corri mais rapidamente e abri um sorriso ao vê-lo. Desesperada fui para mais perto e notei que em sua mão havia um sobretudo preto e ele o estava estendendo a mim._

_Chego até Edward e agarro o sobretudo, vestindo-o em seguida. Olhos para sua face e seus olhos claros estavam fixos nos meus. Nossas bocas foram se aproximando e Edward tomou-a para si. Nosso beijo começou lento e foi esquentando a cada segundo, meu corpo se aqueceu por inteiro e nesse momento eu já não sentia frio._

_Edward interrompeu o beijo e olhou em meus olhos, passou a mão em meus cabelos e desceu-a até perto da bunda. Puxou-me para mais perto e sussurrou que me amava então me beijou novamente._

_**Sonho OFF**_

Acordei ofegante e suada, foi um sonho muito intenso e eu estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Olhei no relógio e percebi que eram 5:50 da manha. Levantei-me e tomei um banho gelado para normalizar meu corpo e logo deu a hora de ir para a aula.

* * *

_**E então gente? Compensei meus atrasos e meus capitulos epquenos?**_

_**Espero que sim!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado**_

_**Tentarei postar o proximo o mais rapido possivel!**_

_**Reviews ajuda MUITO ta?**_

_**Não gosto de leitores fantasmas :((**_

_**Até mais!**_

_**DanyPimentel...**_

_**N/B:**_

_**Edward desenvolvendo a aproximação... Hum, e esse ano novo promete, certo? Até a próxima, amores.**_

_**Bells**_


	8. Macarrones

**Capitulo 8 **

**Macarrones**

**POV ****Bella**

A cada dia que se passou, mais Edward e eu conversávamos, tínhamos conversas variadas, desde música até antigos namoros. Edward me contou sobre a sua mudança para os EUA e contou detalhes de sua adoção.

É sexta, Alice eu eu vamos ao shopping comprar roupas para o ano novo.

* * *

**POV Edward**

Aquela Bella me fascina mais a cada segundo. Ela é tímida e fechada, mas inteligente e tão bela.

Ela me prendeu nas conversas como ninguém havia feito. Na primeira vez que nos vimos foi o melhor, ela com o pijama azul delicado de Ali... Desde quando minha cor favorita é azul bebê? Ah, não importa. Agora é.

Suas pernas eram longas e torneadas, e sua cintura fina. O decote da blusa era grande e me permitia ver o começo de seus seios, quase me descontrolei. Ela tinha um rosto angelical, frágil e tinha uma aparência macia como seda.

Bella é nova, no máximo 17, o que ela poderia querer comigo? Esse sotaque grego brega e com 20 anos nas costas e poucas namoradas.

Começamos a conversar e em poucas semanas já éramos confidentes um do outro, nos víamos de vez em quando. Chamei-a para dançar comigo e ela aceitou. Fiquei surpreso quando ela disse sim.

Já era tarde, amanhã Bella virá na minha casa após um passeio com Alice. Deitei-me na cama e logo adormeci, sonhando com a dona dos olhos chocolates e do corpo esbelto que eu tanto admirava e que meu coração tinha sido roubado tão docemente.

* * *

**POV ****Bella**

Vou para casa de Alice fazer um trabalho. E depois dormir lá para fazer uma sessão de cinema. Estou ansiosa, sinto que dessa vez vou ver Edward. Sei que não é certo, mas ele me atrai e me deixa envergonhada. Seu jeito de falar e olhar de um jeito diferente as coisas à sua volta.

Não tenho certeza, mas acho que estou gostando dele.

Não posso amá-lo... Ele é tão mais... Legal, já tem um carro e vai para a faculdade. Tipo, impossível ele sentir algo por mim.

Fui para casa de Alice às 15h30min, fizemos o trabalho e ficamos ouvindo música e mexendo no computador em seu quarto. Ás 19h00min resolvemos arrumar algo para comer, avisamos Esme, mãe de Alice, que nós mesmas cozinharíamos e fomos para a cozinha, eu preparei um simples macarrão.

Estávamos colocando os pratos na mesa e ouvimos um barulho de fechadura sendo aberta, meu coração disparou e eu pensei imediatamente em Edward. Logo após ele entra na cozinha e cumprimenta Alice, chega perto de mim e me dá um beijo na bochecha:

-Oi Bella! - Sorriu, posso afirmar que um sorriso muito mais lindo do que eu achava que poderia ser -Já volto.

Deu-me uma picadela e subiu as escadas. Foi então que Alice falou:

-Bella... Você viu o olhar que Edward lhe deu? Bella! Edward esta caidinho por você... Ai meu Deus... Edward esta mesmo caidinho por você! - Gritou histericamente – Não acredito, eu tenho que falar com ele.

- O que? Haha! Ali, Ali, Ali... Você está delirando. Edward e eu somos apenas amigos - Falei não acreditando em minhas palavras - Só isso.

-Aham, sei... Bella ele te convidou para dançar! É Obvio que ele gosta de você.

Revirei os olhos e deixei-a falando sozinha. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, uma pitada de esperança havia aparecido dentro de mim, mas me adiantei e expulsei-a. Ele não tem nenhuma atração por mim, ponto final. Pelo menos era isso que eu queria acreditar.

O cheiro de queimado logo invadiu minhas narinas:

-Alice Cullen! O Arroz! Está queimando sua lenta!

Salvamos boa parte do arroz à tempo e colocamos as outras coisas na mesa. Edward se ofereceu para fazer o suco após descer enquanto eu pegava os talheres.

Senti seu olhar em mim quando me abaixei para pegar o queijo e quando levantei ele estava corado.

No jantar, Alice ficava- o acusando de me secar com os olhos e todos ficaram constrangidos, menos a pipoquinha em forma de gente que ficava provocando.

Deus, Alice poderia ser pior do que qualquer um com muita cafeína. Tenho que aprender a controla-la

* * *

**Olá pequenos!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do POV Edward**

**Olá para quem deixa reviews**

**E olá para os leitores fantasmas**

**Comentem gente! Faz eu postar mais rápido!**

**Beijos queridos!**

**DanyPimentel,,,,**

**N/B:**

**Aw, Adorei Edward falando sobre o que sente por Bella, e Alice sempre será Alice! Louca aqui com a fic e esperamos seus reviews!**

***Bells**


	9. Kiss me

**Capítulo 8**

** Kiss me**

Depois do jantar fomos para a sala assistir um filme, escolhemos o filme jogos mortais 4. Alice protestou, dizendo que não era um bom filme, mas pouco tempo depois aceitou e assistiu quieta, já que era ela sozinha contra Edward e eu.

Alice gritava e resmungava de dó das pessoas que morriam, Edward e eu riamos do sangue excessivo e dos ataques de Alice.

Na metade do filme Alice pegou no sono e o clima mudou completamente. Edward desviava o olhar do filme e posicionava-o em minhas pernas e ao ver que eu estava notando recolocava-o no filme e fingia prestar atenção. Comecei a me sentir desconfortável e então pedi a ele para pausar enquanto ia ao banheiro.

Tranquei a porta do banheiro e me sentei no chão. Estava me sentindo estranha. Meu corpo queria tomar uma atitude, mas eu achava que não estava preparada. Peguei meu celular do bolso e olhei, era 01h54min e eu não estava com um pingo de sono.

Levantei-me e olhei no espelho. Estava corada e com uma expressão jovial, meu rosto estava relaxado e parecia que eu estava até mesmo mais bonita. Abri um sorriso e lavei o rosto, afinal, Edward é apenas um amigo. Ele não sente nada por mim, e nem eu por ele, espero.

Voltei para a sala e continuamos o filme. Dessa vez Edward tinha se colocado no tapete e espalhado almofadas por todo ele. Ele estava deitado nelas, deitei-me ao seu lado e continuamos assistindo o filme. Alice resmungou algumas palavras enquanto dormia e dava uns pulos assustada quando algo no filme gritava. Alice até mesmo dormindo era divertida.

Quando o filme estava prestes a acabar, Edward chegou mais perto e tencionou o corpo. Não sei o que me levou também a colar nossos corpos, só sei que nada cabia entre nós. Era como se nossos corpos fosse um imã e um metal, atraindo um ao outro. Ele colocou um braço atrás de minha cabeça e eu inclinei-a até estar deitada em seus ombros.

O tempo parou. Senti sua mão saindo de seu colo se posicionando em meu queixo. Ele me puxou para mais perto e eu encarei seus olhos verdes. Nunca tinha reparado na cor de seus olhos direito. Era um verde puxado para o amarelo. Sendo assim muito claro. Perdi-me naquele mar fundo que era seus olhos e me deixei levar.

Ele remexeu o braço e colocou-o em minha cintura. Olhou para meus lábios e sussurrou:

_- Tão bela._

Então nossos lábios se encontraram.

**POV EDWARD**

Hoje resolvi passar algum tempo proveitoso com minhas garotas. Jantamos a comida maravilhosa que Bella fez.

A cada dia mais eu ficava feliz ao lado dela, ela era natural, inteligente, alegre, simpática, e linda.

Aqueles olhos e cabelos castanhos me deixavam fora de mim, o perfume que exalava de seus cabelos, morango, Deus.

Não sei o que acontecia dentro de mim, eram sentimentos novos, meu corpo respondia ao ver o dela.

Mas me assustava...

Depois do jantar, resolvemos assistir filme. Bella e eu escolhemos "Jogos Mortais 4", Alice reclamou, medrosa como ela era.

Alice cedeu e fomos para nossa sessão de filme.

Ela reclamava e pulava, era divertido de se ver, Alice sempre tinha medo dessas coisas, mas sempre ficava por não querer perder nada.

Um pouco depois de o filme ter começado, Bella e eu notamos Alice dormindo. Foi aí que tudo mudou.

O clima ficou mais romântico, Bella estava linda somente sob a luz da televisão. Seus olhos brilhavam olhando para a tela, seu corpo continha formas perfeitas.

Era impossível não olhar para ela.

Bella tinha pernas que pareciam ser tão cremosas, brancas como baunilhas. Meus olhos foram automaticamente para elas. Bella parecia desconfortável, e eu voltava a olhar para o filme.

Olhar. Já que não tinha mais interesse.

Ela pediu que eu pausasse o filme pois iria ao banheiro.

Enquanto ela estava lá, pus minhas mãos entre me rosto e fiquei pensando em tudo o que está acontecendo entre Bella e eu.

Será que ela se sentia da mesma forma?

O que se passava com ela?

O quanto o meu medo me deixaria chegar perto dela?

Sem pensar mais, coloquei almofadas no tapete, na tentativa de tomar alguma atitude com Bella.

Esperei até ela sair do banheiro. E ela veio.

Olhou com curiosidade o que eu tinha feito e deitou-se ao meu lado.

Meu corpo ao sentir o dela tão perto, tencionou. Seu perfume inundou meu sistema.

Deslizei um braço para que ela deitasse mais perto de mim, Bella tomou a dica e deitou-se em meu ombro.

Minha mão tomou vontade própria e foi para seu queixo, fazendo com que ela me encarasse. Seus olhos chocolate penetraram nos meus, e eu deslizei minha mão para sua cintura, tentando que ela se aproximasse ainda mais de mim.

Como se fosse possível, já estávamos colados e não parecia ser suficiente.

Bella tinha os lábios mais bonitos que tinha visto. Eram vermelhos, carnudos e lindos. Tão desejáveis...

E foram minha ruína. Olhando para eles, a única coisa que eu consegui foi sussurrar:

_— Tão bela..._

E a beijei.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hahahahahahaha Taradinhos!**

**Esperamos que gostem.**

**Quero agradecer a minhas leitoras **

**E principalmente e Bells que é minha BETA e que escreveu o POV Edward por pedido meu.**

**Finalmente algo aconteceu ne?**

**Até o próximo pessoal!**

**Deixem Reviews e façam uma autora e beta feliz *U***

**DanyPimentel**

**N/B:**

**Aw o primeiro beijo!**

**E ai queridos? O que acharam?**

**Esperamos que tenham gostado.**

**Até a próxima *Bells**


	10. Sleep

**Capitulo 9**

**_ Sleep_**

_'E a beijei.'_

**POV Bella**

Meu corpo então se relaxou. Nosso roçar de lábios se comprimiram e se encaixaram perfeitamente, como se tivéssemos sido feitos sobre medida, e sua mão, que até então estava em minhas costas me apertaram mais e me trouxeram para si, senti todo seu corpo se moldando ao meu.

Seu corpo de repente travou e ele se separou.

- Desculpa Bella – olhou-me como que arrependido – Me desculpa mesmo... Eu não queria...

-Não... – Interrompi – Eu... Eu gostei – Corei e o fitei.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e então corou. Percebi que ele não faria nada, então tomei a iniciativa. Minha mão que estava em meu colo subiu ao seu cabelo e o puxou, batendo nossos lábios com força quase que imediatamente.

Suas mãos voltaram ao lugar em que estavam e seu peito se comprimiu ao meu. Minhas mãos vagaram de seu cabelo ao seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto de mim, como se fosse possível, já estávamos grudados. Sua linga pediu passagem em minha boca e eu cedi. Nossas lingas se enroscavam vagarosamente, explorando o lugar desconhecido. Em pouco tempo a calma foi desaparecendo e dando lugar à euforia, nossas línguas travavam uma batalha por espaço, uma batalha que os dois saiam ganhando. Nossas respirações se tornaram ofegantes e então nos separamos pela falta de ar.

Edward me olhou profundamente e selou nossos lábios com um casto selinho.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Senti sua mão acariciando minha bochecha. Ao abrir os olhos ele me encarava com ternura.

- Bella... – Hesitou - Eu.. Eu queria que você fosse comigo ao cinema, só nos dois – disse envergonhado - Quer sair comigo?

Abri um sorriso e achei engraçado vê-lo envergonhado.

- Quero - Respondi

- Sexta?

- Pode ser, sabe... Tem um filme que eu estou louca para ver...

- Ah... Qual é?

- MAMA - Disse entusiasmada

- MAMA? – ele me pareceu um pouco surpreso – Serio? Eu estava pensando em ir assistir esse.

-É que eu gosto de terror...

-Eu também.

Ele olhou para meus olhos e suspirou, parecia cansado, olhou para Alice que estava atrás de mim e travou. Virei-me e encontrei-a apoiada nos cotovelos e olhando para nós com lagrimas nos olhos e disse:

-Eu nunca... – secou às lagrimas - nunca me senti tão emocionada na minha vida inteira!

- A-Alice? – Edward gaguejou – Quanto tempo que esta acordada?

-Hehehehe – Alice riu. – a tempo suficiente meus pombinhos.

-A-A-A-Alice! – gaguejei exageradamente – você não podia ter ficado quieta desse jeito! É feio espionar os outros!

- Claro que podia Bellinha, sou sua melhor amiga – bocejou – E você Edward! Não se esqueça de que sou tua irmã!

Edward assentiu e eu apenas corei, ela tinha visto tudo.

- Mas tudo bem. – deitou- Vou dormir, podem terminar de se comer ai... Urgh!

Corei mais ainda se possível e abaixei a cabeça.

- Bella? – Edward chamou – Olha pra mim

Levantei a cabeça e seu olhar se tornou admirado

- Meu Deus Bella – falou sorrindo – Uma mulher que cora... Você é mesmo um achado!

Deu-me um selinho demorado e me abraçou.

-Edward... – chamei-o

-Sim?

-Dorme comigo

Ele me puxou mais para si encostando minhas costas em sua frente e puxou o lençol.

Então eu tive a melhor noite de sono desde meu aniversário.

* * *

**N/A: E então queridinhos? **

**O tão esperado beijo aconteceu.**

**Sabe... passei uns dias nas lindas praias de Natal e me enchi de inspiração para um capitulo que acontecerá em breve.**

**Até o próximo meus lindos!**

**Me add no face: Danielle Pimentel**

**Sigam-me no Twitter: DaniiiiPimentel**

**Pergunte sobre a fic no ask: DanyPimentel**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS**

**Bjs, _DanyPimentel._**

**N/B: Ow ow ow ow, Bella toda saidinha e Edward com vergonha, fofo!**

**E Alice hein? Espionando tudo...**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos.**


	11. Together

**Capitulo 11**

**Together**

**Edward POV**

Acordei lentamente, um suave aroma de morango adentrou minhas narinas. Aspirei profundamente e abri os olhos. Contemplei então, a mais bonita visão do todo mundo. Bella estava corada, deitada com o rosto na linha de meu peitoral.

Ela se mexia a cada 2 minutos e dava pequenos suspiros. Bella se remexeu mais e se encolheu de frio, peguei o lençol e o puxei até seus ombros. Ela relaxou e chegou mais perto, em busca de calor humano. Seu peito se comprimiu ao meu e sua cabeça encaixou em meu pescoço. Sua respiração se chocava em minha pele, me causando arrepios.

Olhei no relógio e vi que era 6:20. Fechei os olhos e embarquei em um sono sem sonhos.

**Bella POV**

Acordei abraçada com Edward. Um calor gostoso emanava dele. Senti vontade de permanecer ali para sempre, mas meu estomago protestava de fome.

Levantei em protesto, preferia mil vezes estar ali, nos braços dele. Fui para a cozinha e preparei o café da manha. Carlisle, pai adotivo de Edward e biológico de Alice, desceu para o café.

— Bom dia, Bella.

— Bom dia!

Ele comeu em silencio, quando estava tomando o final de seu café olhou para mim e perguntou:

— Bella... Está tudo bem com você e Edward?— Travei, ele nos viu dormindo juntos, com certeza.

— Si-sim... Por quê?

— Porque... — hesitou — Ele está mais alegre. Como se a barreira em volta de seu coração estivesse caindo...

— Barreira?

— Sim, como se estivesse esquecendo o passado.

— Passado? Carlisle... O que aconteceu com seu passado?

— Você não sabe?

— Não.

— Ah... Então não sou eu que devo lhe contar.

Assenti e virei-me para tirar as panquecas do fogo. Mas essa história de passado ficou na minha mente.

— E Bella, seja o que for que esteja fazendo — abriu um lindo sorriso — Obrigado. Continue assim.

E então saiu da cozinha.

Fiquei absorta em meus pensamentos, todos voltados para Edward. Quem de verdade ele é? O que aconteceu com seu passado? Por que ele estaria tão diferente?

Fiquei tão pensativa e formulando varias hipóteses que não notei quando Edward entrou na cozinha e me abraçou por trás. Dei um pulo de susto e ele beijou meu pescoço. Um arrepio subiu por minha espinha e eu me aqueci por dentro.

— Adoro seu cheiro — disse ele — Bom dia gatinha.

— Hahaha, Bom dia Edward.

Virei-me para ele e lhe dei um selinho.

— Vá acordar a fadinha — Mandei

— Ah... Por que eu? Ela vai me bater. Deixe-a dormir.

— Ok

— Carlisle já saiu?

— Sim.

Terminei de fazer o café e Alice acordou. Levantou- se do sofá toda feliz e animada.

— Bom dia Edward e Bella!

— Bom dia Ali — sorri

— Bom dia...

Sentamo-nos à mesa e tomamos nosso café. Ela devorou a comida com pressa e subiu correndo para pegar o notebook. Aproveitei e puxei assunto com Edward:

— Hm... Edward? — chamei.

— Oi?

— Você acha que Alice ficou feliz ao nos ver ontem? — corei ao me lembrar de nossos beijos — Tipo, será que ela não liga de ver a melhor amiga e o irmão?

— Sabe Bella — levantou da cadeira — ela me disse um dia desses, que sabia de nossas conversas — chegou mais perto — E ela disse que eu também estava mais feliz — encostou-se a mim — E também disse — colocou as mãos na minha cintura e me puxou para si— que talvez você fosse a garota que me faria esquecer o passado e reconstruir o futuro.

E então me beijou carinhosamente.

Minhas mãos subiram para seu peitoral e puxei sua camisa.

E então algo me derrubou no chão.

Alice, ao descer e nos ver juntos correu e se jogou sobre nós com um sorriso que não cabia no rosto.

— Sabia! Sabia, sabia, sabia! — gritou — Eu não estou ficando louca! Vocês estão mesmo juntos! Ai que lindo!

**N/A:**

E então?

Sei que ficou pequeno, mas o proximo vai ser GIGANTE! Prometo ;D

Desculpe a demora :D

Os próximos capítulos serão TOTALMENTE Beward *0*

Vocês vão amar...

Alias, antes da tempestade vem a calmaria...

/MUAHAHAHAHA

_DanyPimentel_

**N/B:**

Own, eles estão finalmente assumindo! E que papo é esse de esquecer o passado, hein Carlisle? Só eu que fiquei curiosa?

BellsC.


	12. Grants Me

**Capitulo 12**

**Grants me?**

Passaram-se semanas. Edward e eu sempre nos víamos. Hoje é o dia do nosso 1º encontro. Alice, equivocada, insistiu para que fossemos comprar um vestido para mim. Após entrarmos em varias lojas achamos o vestido 'perfeito' segundo Alice.

É Azul, tomara que caia, e tem pequenos brilhos na borda da saia. Compramos também uma sandália branca, linda.

De tarde Alice foi á minha casa para me ajudar a me arrumar. Ela penteou meu cabelo e prendeu uma fita.

Quando foi 6 horas e 30 minutos ele veio me buscar em seu carro, um Línea Preto.

Quando chegou ele estacionou na frente de casa, estranhei, pois havíamos combinado de ele me pegar na frente de casa.

Saiu do carro e veio em minha direção, chegou perto de mim e beijou minha mão.

– Você está linda Bella...

– Ah... Obrigada – corei – Você também

– Obrigado... – ele olhou para minha casa atrás de mim e disse – Seus pais estão em casa?

– Estão... Você quer...

– Quero falar com eles, posso? – interrompeu

– Po- pode... Entra.

Abri a porta e o levei até a sala de estar.

– PAI! MÃE! Venham aqui!– Minha mãe respondeu–

– Já vou Bebê!

-Droga... – Praguejei baixinho

– Bebê, Bella? – Brincou Edward

– Para Edward! Ela insiste em me chamar assim...

– É fofo. Posso te chamar de bebê também? – Perguntou ele me fazendo cócegas

– Pa-para Ed-dward...– Falei em meio a gargalhadas

Rimos juntos e Edward me deu um pequeno selinho.

Papai desceu as escadas com um jornal em mãos. Quando colocou os olhos em Edward suas grossas sobrancelhas escuras se levantaram, fitando-o da cabeça aos pés.

Desceu as escadas lentamente e passou a mão na cintura, onde em seu trabalho uma arma calibre 75 fica presa. Chegou perto de nós e apertou a mão de Edward, vi seus nervos se sobressaindo da pele morena, e uma pitada de dor no rosto de Edward. Mas logo também apertou forte.

– Boa noite, sou Charlie, pai da Bella

– Sou Edward, Edward Cullen.

– Filho do Carlisle?– Seu rosto relaxou um pouco

Papai e Carlisle são amigos desde que foi em sua primeira consulta. Papai o considera muito.

– Sim, e de Esme Cullen

– Qual sua idade, Edward?

– 19 senhor...

– 19 anos? Você não é muito velho para namorar a Bella? – Perguntou cético

– PAI! – Já chega, ele já está passando dos limites – Já chega com esse interrogatório!

– Não Bella, ele tem o direto de perguntar – falou Edward calmo – Não senhor, não sou velho. Carlisle é 5 anos mais velho que Esme, e eles estão juntos a mais de 20 anos – Rebateu.

Papai mudou a expressão. Seus olhos suavizaram e ele abriu um indicio de sorriso.

– Entendo Edward...

– Senhor, Swan. Meu principal motivo de conversar com você é o seguinte – fechou os olhos e respirou fundo – Eu quero pedir a mão de sua filha em namoro, quero ter sua benção, pois estou profundamente apaixonado por ela – falou de uma só vez.

– A-a-a minha ma-mão? – gaguejei – Você quer namorar-me?

– Sim minha Bella – virou para meu pai – E então? Você me concede?

– Sabe Edward... Se você a magoar eu te mato – falou olhando serio nos olhos verde musgo de Edward – Mas no momento você é a melhor opção para Bella – Abriu um sorriso e completou - A resposta é sim.

Edward abriu um lindo sorriso e apertou novamente a mão de meu pai, que esboçava um pequeno sorriso.

Ele se virou para mim e me beijou. Pegou na minha cintura e me ergueu deixando-me na sua altura.

– Ei, ei, ei – Ppapai interrompeu – Eu deixei, mas não quero ver minha filha se enroscando com um marmanjo na minha frente.

– Obrigada papai! – corri e o abracei – Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo filha, se cuida.

– Papai... Não fala nada para ele sobre aquilo... Quando for a hora eu direi- sussurrei para ele

– Você não contou?

– Não.

– Bella...

– Papai, por favor,

– Ok, mas ele tem que saber...

– Eu contarei – terminei nossa conversa secreta- até mais

– Até Bella. Edward.

– Até senhor Swan.

– Me chame de Charlie, Edward.

– Tudo bem Charlie. Eu a trarei em segurança.

– Antes da 00h00 eu a quero em casa.

– Com certeza.

Antes de sairmos Edward cumprimentou minha mãe que me abraçou forte e mandou olhares significativos em minha direção.

Saímos de casa e entramos em seu Línea. Ficamos em um silencio confortável até a metade do caminho.

– Bella, o que vocês dois conversaram baixinho?

– Nada- gelei- coisa pessoal.

– Ele parecia preocupado com alguma coisa.

– Her... Bem.. Eu... – hesitei.

– Fala amor.

– Não posso Edward, não agora

– Mas... Tá, quando você estiver pronta pode me falar.

– Ok... Sabe Edward. Eu um dia contarei isso. Mas Alice tem de estar junto, prometi que iria contar a ela.

– Entendo.

O clima ficou tenso. Edward ficou quieto, vagando em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ao chegar no Shopping Ele desceu do carro e foi até minha porta me ajudar a descer,

Uma pedrinha do meu vestido ficou presa no cinto de segurança, e quando fui descer ele me prendeu no carro, me fazendo tropeçar. Senti meu salto entortar e meu tornozelo virar.

Fui ao chão.

Fechei os olhos esperando o impacto. Mas ele não veio.

Edward me pegou no caminho do concreto e me prensou em seu corpo.

Senti minhas costas em seu peito firme. Arfei de alivio

Ele me virou lentamente e me apertou,

– Machucou? – perguntou preocupado.

– Eu não... Não sei.

Soltei-me de seus braços corando e conferi meu salto.

– Estou bem... – virei em sua direção – Por sua causa.

Fiquei nas pontas dos pés e selei nossos lábios levemente.

– Vamos Edward- puxei sua mão – vamos perder o filme.

Edward me seguiu com um sorriso nos lábios e assistimos MAMA.

O filme é TENSO, fiquei com medo em algumas partes, mas nas outras, Edward ocupou meu tempo com alguns beijos. Rimos com a musica de rock no meio do filme e com os caçadores que resolvem entrar na cabana...

As pessoas gritando e eu absorta no cabelo rebelde de Edward...

Talvez eu não sirva para ir ao cinema com o namorado. Eu não entendi o filme inteiro.

Após a seção compramos um lanche no Burger King,

– Como uma mulher come tanto como você e não engorda?

Ri de seu comentário e engasguei com o refrigerante.

– Bom... - me recuperei – Você já comprou seus presentes de natal, Edward?

– Ainda não, tem tempo.

Tempo? Edward! Hoje é dia 22!

– Ah Bella... É que eu não gosto do natal.

– O que? Não gosta do natal? Impossível alguém não gostar do natal! Conta outra...

– EU NÃO GOSTO! – Gritou

Assustei-me e arregalei os olhos.

– Ok

Levantei da mesa e peguei minha bolsa.

– Não Bella – olhou com olhos arrependidos – Desculpa, é que..

– Não... Eu... Eu vou no carro.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu andei com passos rápido para a saída. Por sorte meu caminho estava livre e não tropecei em nada.

Cheguei na porta e sai no ar gelado da noite. Estremeci e pensei em minha atitude infantil. Talvez eu não devesse ter saído daquele jeito da praça de alimentação.

– Bella – ouvi Edward me chamando

Olhei para trás e ele correu até mim

– Me desculpa minha Bella. Eu não devia ter gritado com você

Ele passou seus longos dedos em minha bochecha enxugando minhas lagrimas.

– É que meus pais morreram no natal. Não é uma data muito festiva para mim, apesar de sempre comemorar com minha família.

Minha vista embaçou novamente e abraçei ele fortemente.

– Não, eu que tenho que me desculpa... Eu, eu não sabia. Me perdoa.

– Tudo bem... Eu devia ter lhe contado.

Ele enxugou as lagrimas que caíram de seus orbes verde musgo e abriu um lindo sorriso com todos os dentes.

– Mas não quero te monopolizar. Viemos aqui para nos divertimos. São 23h00. Vou te levar para casa.

– Não! Temos uma hora ainda.

– Então tá. O que você quer fazer?

– Vamos para o carro.

O caminho para o estacionamento onde havíamos deixado o carro estava deserto. Chegamos perto de uma parede e eu empurrei Edward conta ela, ficando colada nele.

Ele se surpreendeu com minha atitude e me beijou.

Uma senhorinha que passava por ali fez um barulho como se chamasse nossa atenção e disse:

– Vocês são jovens, mas não quer dizer que tem que se engolir em lugares públicos... Já para casa ou vou contar para os seus pais!

– Sim senhora – disse Edward prendendo o riso

– Vão logo!

Saímos correndo o mais rápido que meus saltos me permitiam e entramos no carro. Edward deu partida no carro e ligou o radio e estava tocando a musica 'Carry On' da banda Avenged Sevenfold.

– Eu amo essa banda! – disse cantando o refrão

– É a melhor banda de Metal que eu conheço.

– Sim! Minha musica favorita é Dear God, e a sua?

– So Far Away... Faz-me lembrar da minha família.

– É... É bem forte...

Continuamos cantando e ouvindo musicas até chegar em casa.

Ele estacionou o carro exatamente as 23h50, fiquei mais um pouco com ele e entrei em casa.

– Esse garoto está tirando uma com o meu bigode? – perguntou papai irritado – 00h00 certinho? Isso é palhaçada.

– Agora o senhor vai reclamar de sua pontualidade?

Gargalhei e subi para meu quarto. Essa semana seria longa.

* * *

**_N/A: _**

_E então?_

_Longo né? Como prometido, um capitulo mega-longo._

_Olha... eu tenho MUITO pouco comentário... Serio... Isso desanima._

_Eu sei que é chato, más só vou postar o próximo se tiver 5 comentários. Não ligo se forem anônimo ou xingando a fic. Amo escrever e quero melhorar a fic e também a minha escrita._

_Então, só vou postar quando os comentarios dessa fic tiverem no mínimo 38 comentarios. Caso não tiver eu vou postar só entre o dia 15 e 20... _

_Desculpa... Mas é preciso..._

_Também tive a ideia de mandar um preview em email do próximo capitulo para quem quiser... é assim:_

_Quem não tiver conta aqui e comentar em anonimo comenta a fic como email desse modo: naninha(ponto)Pimentel(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com_

_Ou_

_Naninha(underline)Karina(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(po nto)br_

_E quem tiver a conta aqui escrever :*Quero Preview* e eu mando por DM_

_Que tal?_

_Comentem por favor nesse capitulo para mim saber o que vocês acham._

_Amo vocês! _

_Bjs e até a próxima!_

_ DanyPimentel_

**N/B:**

Olá, olá! Amei o capítulo, longo... Tava ansiosa para ler ele.

Fiquei mal com a história da família do Edward. Mas vamos que vamos, agora a Bella tem que contar a dela.

Cadê vocês nos comentários, hein?

Até a próxima.

Bells


End file.
